The Blue-Lit Tower
by Xnasha Minstrel
Summary: Olympus is under invasion from their own forefathers. The Battle for Manhattan reaches a fever pitch when mortals are released from Morpheus's spell and monsters march unhidden by Mist, towards a tower that should not yet be glowing blue. The Master of Chaldea finds himself on the streets of New York, in the middle of what may be the most dangerous Singularity yet.


He groaned as he woke up, the cold concrete under his back bleeding the heat through his thin uniform. There was a pounding at his temples, and it was a struggle just to open his eyes, just in time to realize that he was in the open, on the middle of a city street.

Not just any city street. _New York_. He remembered these buildings from movies and his own high school graduation trip.

How did he get from Chaldea Headquarters in Antarctica to _New York?!_

Gudao had the distinct impression that he's done this before, just waking up in places he's not supposed to be. Damn. That's three for the record, counting that time with the King of the Cavern and the whole thing with Shimosa.

And from prior experience, he was going to be attacked any second now.

All around him, people were sprawled out in various positions, starting to rouse from unnatural slumber. He wasn't the only one groaning at the sudden change in state.

"Are you alright?" Someone said above him. He nodded, and took the hand they offered to help pull him up.

The one who helped him was a woman, her blue-green eyes concerned. Waves of brown hair framed her face, and laugh lines made her face wise and warm. "Sally Jackson," she said, handing Gudao a bottle of water which he gratefully took since his mouth felt like a desert at the moment.

He smiled and bowed. "Fujimaru Gudao. Nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me. Do you happen to know why everyone was knocked out?"

Something flashed through Sally's eyes, and she pursed her lips. "I'm not sure," she said, her gaze shifting to the Empire State Building behind him. The very top was blazing an electric, beautiful blue, and her eyes softened. "I hope it wasn't anything bad. But something doesn't feel right—we need to get somewhere safer—" Before she could continue, there was a loud crash and a scream that seemed to reverberate through the air, sending shivers up his spine. A beast with a lion's head and a mishmash body—Gudao sucked in a shocked breath. A _Chimera_ , in the middle of Manhattan?

"Sally!" A man yelled, his voice panicked. "Dear, this might be more up your alley!"

"Paul!" Sally gasped. She ran towards him. "Pop the trunk! I put the emergency bag in there! You take the sword!"

"Get ready!" He barked, and Sally turned in his direction for a second in shock, reacting to the authority in his voice. "Everyone who can move, please get away from that chimera! Sally, I heard something about a sword?"

Sally stared at him, shocked. "You...you can see that?"

"Not the time for questions!" The man that yelled from earlier—Paul ran up to them, two long cases in his hands, one he handed to Sally. She flipped the catches open to reveal a shotgun. Paul opened his own and pulled out a bronze sword, burnished in the light. "Young man, care to watch our backs?"

"I can do you one better." Gudao raised his right hand, the crimson Command Spells flaring with light. "Let me see that gun for a second."

With a whispered aria, lines glowing with cyan with mystical energy burned on the surface of the shotgun. "Your shots are going to be more effective for the next little while, so best make it count. Here it comes!"

And the chimera was upon them.

* * *

Here's the thing.

Sally Jackson, being the ingenious and brave woman she is, prepared a celestial bronze sword in the trunk of her car, just in case. It only stood to reason, then, that she must have had celestial bronze bullets specially cast for her shotgun. Annabeth was kind enough to put through the request to the Hephaestus cabin, who collectively took up the challenge.

So when the chimera, charging at a reasonable fifty miles per hour, ate a magecraft enhanced shotgun blast to the face with celestial bronze bullets, it understandably paused. It tried to adjust to the fact that half its face was obliterated.

 _"Bork,_ _"_ it yelped, a look of shock on what was left of its expression. Paul helped it transform into dust with a stab to the back.

"That wasn't so bad," Paul said, trying to sound encouraging. He was immediately undercut when the ground shook from massive footsteps.

"Oh, I wish it were that easy," Sally breathed as a wave of new monsters swept its way on the block, destroying concrete underneath their colossal weights.

The forces of the opposing side were imposing, armed to the teeth and ready to slaughter anything in their way towards the top of the Empire State Building, still glowing an electric blue. There were figures ranging from fully human on the outside to giants made of ice and tough flesh, throwing long shadows on the bridge as they crossed.

Gudao watched the faces on the other side, watched the way they moved. This was an army, but definitely not united in discipline save that of selfish motive. There was friction, especially between the more humanoid figures in the crowd and their more monstrous comrades.

The Master of Chaldea watched the faces on the other side, and saw the exact moment they changed. There were sudden shouts, confusion as the sound of thunderous hooves and lightning lit up behind them, cutting through the rear of the army. The figure leading the charge snapped his reins, his chariot mowing down monsters and humans alike.

With a smooth motion, the red-haired man drew the spatha at his side, a grin stretching across his face.

"Rally, rally to the Master! ALALALALALAIEEEE!"

* * *

 _The trial that tested one to the extreme, a journey that utilized everything of human history. The grand plot of the so-called King of Magic, **Retrograde Galaxy/Light Year Genesis** has ended in failure._

 _Congratulations. Because of your efforts, the crisis of human extinction has been resolved._

 _A trial you have passed._

 _An ordinary life you have earned._

 _Human Order will undoubtedly continue into the future._

 _However, all of you have overlooked one thing._

 _Our epic showdown with the age of mythology has come to an end._

 _Then, I wonder if anyone can foresee what comes next?_

 _This is a little puzzle before the next big incident._

 _Or, you could say, a chapter before another big battle._

 _For instance, it could be a mere empty fiction._

 _For instance, it could be an invasion from a fiction._

 _For instance, it could be vengeance from an illusion._

 _For instance, it could be a marching superstition._

 _For instance, it could be a betrayal from tradition._

 _That was a rather conclusive combination. It's a story of peak uniqueness, a scale of humanity of a different vector from the Human Extinction Incident._

 _Degeneration, Love, Discrimination, Greed and Pride, these five pieces of the mystery filled with all of the above._

 _I am the one who would forewarn, but welcome all of the above._

 _Enjoy yourselves, Members of the Organization for the Preservation of Human Order, Chaldea. To solve all the mysteries, the King of Magic has left behind his beloved "will"—_

 _Fate/Grand Order: Epic of Remnant._

* * *

 **Epic of Remnant V: The Blue-Lit Manhattan Tower**

 **Humanity Foundation Value:** B+

* * *

 **AN:** I'm going to be brutally honest here. I have not read the Percy Jackson series past _The Last Olympian_. But the first arc seems to be the most solid section to be the foundation of a crossover because there are not fifty million characters and backstories I need to keep straight, with the additions of the Romans. Hell, _just_ the first arc is hard enough, and considering that this is a FGO crossover, there is already going to be a ton of lore.

If I did it will be like Fate/Apocrypha again, shoving 14 servants and related Masters and all other characters into 24 episodes. No wonder Yuichirou Higashide made Shirou Kotomine kill off most of the Masters in the Red Faction, can you imagine having that many characters in five volumes on top of the ones we already got?!

But enough rambling. There will be spoilers for the entirety of the first five books of Percy Jackson ( _The Lightning Thief_ to _The Last Olympian_ ), and the entirety of both Part 1 of FGO ( _Observer on the Timeless Temple_ ) and Part 1.5 ( _Epic of Remnant_ ). In fact, while I will try to make the story as accessible to newcomers as much as possible, there will be HUGE spoilers that are impossible to avoid on both sides. Continue on at your own caution if you have not read or play either.

But anyway. Ready for some Nasuverse/PJO Lore shenanigans? Because there are going to be story reasons for the lore deviations, which will become painfully obvious as some familiar faces show up in the near future.

Next Chapter: **_My Macedonian Friend Shreds an Entire City Block_**


End file.
